High School Story: Prime Edition
by Haleyprime
Summary: The autobots get transformed into humans and have to go to high school with The Prime sisters and their friends. The have to deal with bullies,drama,injuries, grades and normal teen irings: Optimus/Arcee, OC/Smokescreen, Jack/Miko, OC/Ratchet AND A LOT MORE. Rated T for language of people
1. Chapter 1

Okay** guys so I know I haven't been on in a while and that's because I've been busy with school and stuff. So here's a new fanfic called. High school Story: Prime Edition. So yeah. Lemme give you a**** summary.**

The autobots get transformed into humans and have to go to high school with The Prime sisters and their friends. The have to deal with bullies,drama,injuries, grades and normal teen : Optimus/Arcee, OC/Smokescreen, Jack/Miko, OC/Ratchet AND A LOT MORE!

High school story:Prime edition

Chapter 1: Getting stuff sorted

Autobot base. 6:15 AM

Haley,Kylie,Lindsey and Anne blinked at the mess before them. They all looked down at the autobots,except the autobots were human. "Shall I?" Kylie asked her sisters as she held up an air horn. The three girls nodded and covered their ears. Kylie blowed the horn and the now human autobots woke up screaming.

"Ow ow ow. My audio receotors" a boy with brown hair with yellow and blue highlights said. The boy was Smokescreen and he looked at his hands with shock. "AHHHH!" A girlish scream came from the corner. Instead of it being Bulkhead it was Arcee. "IM A HUMAN! GROSS!" She yelled. "Wow thanks Arcee" Haley said crossing her arms and looking at the black haired girl.

Once they all got settled they all tried to figure out who everyone was,which was wasn't hard.

Optimus had brown hair,tealish blue eyes. He looked like he was in his teens and was around 18. He was wearing a red v-neck shirt and a jean jacket followed by a pair of jeans and a pair of red sneakers.

Ultra Magnus had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. The Magnus looked like a 20 year old had a light blue and red muscle shirt,a pair of dark blue jeans and grey lace up shoes.

Arcee had long,straight black hair with a light pink strand of hair near the front of her face and blue-violet colored eyes. The female looked around 16 or 17. She was wearing dark blue denim shorts ((which were too short for her taste)), a strapless light pink shirt,silver small hoop earrings and a pair of white Vans.

Bumblebee had dirty blonde hair with electric blue eyes and he was about 15. He had a black shirt with a yellow strip going down the center and black pants with yellow sneakers . Smokescreen had brown hair with yellow and blue highlights and electric blue eyes like Bumblebee and was also 15 like had a blue shirt with yellow designs on it,a pair of jean shorts and a pair of silver sandals

Bulkhead had brown hair with blue eyes and he looked around had a tight green shirt on with light brown shorts on and brown slide ons with a white bandanna tied around his head. Wheeljack had short black hair that was covered by a white hat with a red and green bill,he also had light blue eyes and looked around 18 as was wearing a white muscle shirt with red details and a pair of green shorts and a grey colored sneakers.

Ratchet hair grey hair with bright blue eyes. He looked around 35 surprisingly. He had an orange shirt on with blue jeans on, a white doctors coat, a pair of black glasses and a pair of brown dress shoes

Impact looked like Cher Lloyd,but a like 16 year old version with bright blue eyes. She had a shirt that looked like a British flag,a pair of white shorts as short as Arcee's and white flip flops. Alonic had blonde hair and blue eyes like Ultra Magnus. She looked around Impact's age and had a hot pink v-neck shirt with a green skirt on and white flats. Supernova had black hair with orange highlights and blue eyes. She looked around 15 and had an orange shirt and black shorts with white sneakers. Lightbeam had very light almost white lavender hair with blue eyes. She looked like she was 18. She had a black tank top on with jean shorts and a pair of black Vans

Crash had light brown hair with bright blue eyes. He looked around 18 and hair a white and light blue tight shirt on with a pair of jeans and brown shoes on. Dunebasher had brown hair with blue eyes like Bulkhead and looked around 18. He had a lime green shirt on with a pair of jeans and black shoes on.

So all and all they all looked like healthy teenagers. Not too skinner and not to fat or muscular. "Okay this is great. Let's just take them to high school with us" Haley said smiling. "Maybe that'll be a good idea since they have schedules right here" Kylie said walking out of medbay with a stack of papers. Anne looked at the papers. "But they have human names on them" Anne said. "Guess we'll have to figure it out" Haley said as Kylie looked at the papers. "Brain Prime?" Kylie asked looking at her father. "I guess that's me" Optimus said taking the paper.

After a few minutes everyone had their names. Optimus was Brain,Ultra Magnus was Elijah, Arcee was Cee Cee,Bulkhead was Brodriek, Wheeljack was Will, Bumblebee was Ben, Smokescreen was Stephen, Ratchet was Ryan,Alonic was Ali, Impact was Isabella,Supernova was Stephanie,Lightbeam was Lily,Crash was Calvin, and Dunebasher was Daniel.

"Okay then are we ready?" Kylie asked. Everyone had their bookbags and they bridged to the Prime sisters bus stop. Ratchet and Magnus had to drive the whole way because they were adults.

Once the bus came they all sat down. Optimus sat with Arcee,Bulk with Jackie, Super,Alonic and Impact sat in a seat,Duney,Crash and Lightbeam sat in a seat,Kylie sat with Kristi once she got on with Jack,Jason,Raf and Miko. The humans were surprised to see their bots in human form,but it was fun.

After a few minutes Sierra, her friend and Vincent got on the bus and walked up to Optimus and Arcee's seat. "You two are in our seat" Sierra said as the leader and TIC looked up at the group. Arcee looked up around the bus and saw four other empty seats open then looked at the group. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize if you didn't sit in this seat you'd have to sit on the floor" Arcee said as Sierra growled. Vincent growled and tried to punch Arcee,but a muscular hand came around Arcee and grabbed the fist.

"I wouldn't. We'll move" Optimus said narrowing his eyes. Arcee sighed and grabbed her bookbag before having Optimus's hand on her middle back guiding her to another seat. The two sat back down in another seat closer to the other autobots.

Over by the wreckers they were having their own little conversations. "No no because if you randomly walk up to a girl and start flirting with her she's gonna wack you in the face Wheeljack" Crash said as Wheeljack rolled his eyes. "If a girl wacks me in the face then I'll wack her right back" he said smirking at little.

The Prime sisters,Kristi and the humans were talking about the autobots. "So Ratchet is the new school nurse?" Jason asked laughing. "Yup" Kylie said smiling. "Get it on during his lunch break" Kristi said making Kylie blush badly. "WHAT?!" They all heard and turned around to see Optimus looking at them. All the autobots bursted out laughing and then went back to their conversations.

The bus stopped and the door opened and three girls boarded. A girl with brown hair and green eyes otherwise known has Nikki Fowler who sat in a seat in front of Haley and Miko. The second girl was a girl with black hair and brown eyes or Lily Fowler and everyone of the autobots avoided her. Lastly there was a girl with dark red hair and red eyes and she sat next to Nikki.

After a few minutes they all arrived at the school and the autobots blinked and looked at their schedules. "Autobots. Roll out" Optimus said and they all walked into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

HSS:Prime Edition

Chapter 2:Decepticon starting

McKenna,Maddie,Melissa and Melanie were in McKenna's room talking. "Our family. HUMAN?" McKenna asked getting up and pacing the floor. "McKenna we just have to wait till they wake up" Melanie said. "Father will probably think its one of my failed experiments" Maddie said sighing.

"MADISON LILY CON!" A deep raspy voice came from down the hall. The door hissed opened and a main with silver hair and purple eyes came in. He had a tight purple shirt,black pants,black combat boots and a silver trench coat.

F-father. I swear its not one of my experiments I haven't been in the lab for a week" Maddie said nervously. "Then why are we human?!" He yelled. "ASK SHOCKWAVE FATHER!" McKenna yelled growling. "You complain about being human like its the worst thing in the world! At least you don't have to walk around almost crushing us!" Melissa added

Megatron sighed and looked at them. "Let's go find the others" Melanie said as they all walked out. "LORD MEGATRON!" Two female voices ran through the air. "Oh Primus" he said and turned around. "Metallica, Airachnid don't you two look lovely" the warlord said as the two growled.

Metallica had black curly hair with purple eyes. She had dark make-up on with a short black and purple dress with purple heels and purple stud earring. Airachnid had short black hair with two gold streaks in it. She had a black strapless shirt on, gold shorts and purple heels.

"Lord Megatron. Why are we teenage humans?" Metallica asked growling. "I was about to go ask Shockwave that question and find all my soldiers Metallica" Megatron said looking at the two.

They all walked to the thrown room. "Lord Megatron I believe we have an issue" a slim man with silver hair said. Megatron simply ignored him and walked towards a man with pitch black hair and an eyepatch.

"Ignore him Starscream" a mans voice said from behind him. Starscream turned around too see a man with red hair,red eyes and was wearing a red shirt with yellow designs,blue jeans and black shoes. "Oh please Knockout Starscream can't ignore anyone" a female voice said.

The two turned around to see two people, a male and a female. The female had long silver hair, red eyes and was wearing a dark grey shirt with dark blue details and a pair of jean shorts with silver flats. The male had Grey spiky hair,yellow eyes and a way too tan face. He had a blue muscle shirt and lose fitting jeans. He also had a thin silver bandanna around his head.

"Shut up Quicksilver!" Starscream yelled at the femme. Quicksilver was about to say something when she felt a hand go around we waist and pull her close. "Don't talk to her like that!" Breakdown yelled. They all started yelling at each other.

"Hey!" A yell came from the front door. They all turned to see McKenna,Maddie,Melissa and Melanie standing in the doorway.

They stopped talking and stood straight. "Primus honestly" Maddie growled. "Sorry Princesses" the four said. "Well I found these in sickbay" Melanie said holding up a stack of papers. Megatron snatched the papers of her hands and growled.

"What's this?" The leader asked. "Schedules" Melissa said. "Wait. High school schedules?!" Megatron yelled. The four princesses nodded as the others winced at his tone in volume.

The door hissed opened and five beings walked in. Two femmes and three mechs. One of the femmes had black hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt,black pants,purple heels, a pair of glasses and she had tattoos down her arms. The other femme had dark brown hair, blueish purple eyes. She was wearing a gold shirt with black pants and black combat boots.

The first mech had raven black hair and a pair of black sunglasses that covered his eyes. He was wearing a black and purple trenchcoat and black pants. The second mech had blueish hair with red eyes. He had a blue jacket on with a gold t-shirt underneath,a pair of blue jeans and black boots. The last mech had pitch black hair,red eyes with an eyepatch covering one of them. He had a purple shirt on and black pants on.

"Well looks like the gangs all here" Knockout said. "Well let's get this settled" Metallica said. "So we're human teenagers and we have to go to high school?" Breakdown asked. "I believe so" Starscream grumbled. "Well then. Looks like daddy gets to acutally go to our besides for parent teacher conferences" Maddie said. "I never leave the warship. I just talk to them over the phone" Megatron said looking at his daughters.

"So should we go?" McKenna asked not noticing Metallica walking out. "We don't even have the right supplies" Knockout said. "There's backpacks in sickbay!" Metallica yelled. "Well now we do" Quicksilver said walking to where Metallica was.

They all got their things and human names. Megatron was Mitchell. Starscream was Steven. Shockwave didn't get one simply because he didn't want one. Metallica was Michelle. Airachnid was Arana. Breakdown was Brox. Quicksilver was Courtney. Knockout was Knox. Nightstar was Natalie. Twilight was Tiffiney. Dreadwing was Devin, and Soundwave didn't get one either because he was just gonna say his name was a nickname

"Please tell me we don't have to go to high school!" Metallica yelled. "Metallic yes we do so let's go" Megatron said as they walked out. "I'm not riding a bus" Airachnid said. "No need. We have cars" Maddie said pointing to a few cars. "My alt mode!" Knockout yelled running over to his red alt mode. "I'll go with crazy" Maddie said and got in Knockout's car after she threw her keys to McKenna. McKenna got in Maddie's alt mode and Megatron sat in the passenger seat with Melissa and Melanie in the back. Quicksilver went with Breakdown and handed her keys to Metallica. Starscream,Dreadwing and Shockwave got stuck in the back of Breakdown's alt mode. Metallica and Airachnid got stuck with Soundwave,Nightstar and Twilight in the back.

"At least we got the quiet ones" Airachnid said as Metallica started the engine and looked back to see Soundwave with his arm around Twilight and Nightstar looking out the window listening to music on her phone. They all got phones which they assumed was a replacement for comlinks.

The cars all drove off with Maddie's alt mode in the front because McKenna was driving. "Why do we have to be squished in the back Breakdown?!" Starscream yelled at the muscular man in the front with his hand that wasn't on the steering wheel holding Quicksilver's . "Because Quicksilver is too beautiful to be crushed in between Dreadwing and Shockwave" Breakdown said as the seeker glared at him. "I'm am your second in command!" Starscream yelled as Quicksilver turned around in her seat to face Starscream. "We could put you in the trunk if your gonna complain" she threatened causing Starscream to shut up.

They arrived at the school and got out of the cars. Humans stared at them and blinked. Airachnid caught glimpse of the bus area and smirked. "Lord Megatron. Look" Airachnid said pointing to the buses. Megatron looked over and saw Optimus waiting outside of the bus with Arcee and waiting for his whole team to come off.

"So the autobots are humans too huh? Well that made this day a hundred times better" Megatron said smiling evilly and walking in with the rest of the cons.

**NEW CHAPTER! Yeah sorry about the delays I'm trying write more chapters for my other stories. So yeah I'll update those really soon!**


End file.
